war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disciples of Mechcania
It is a well-known fact that Armored Security does not utilize BWPs. As per the Tanker’s Creed, these machines are considered inferior, sordid and unworthy of existence. Similar to the alien, BWPs (bipedal weapons platforms or ‘mechs’ as they are commonly referred to as) are usually regarded as nothing more than common animals. Holt took this belief to the extreme, and attempted to wipe away all known evidence of BWP presence from Gearshift's surface during the Great Purge as per the orders of the Iron Guardsmen. When discussing Armored Security’s rather inane hatred for bipedal weapon platforms, one must look to the early history of Gearshift. 'Founding of the Disciples of Mechcania' During the wee hours of Gearshift’s founding, groups of colonists and military personnel scoured the land for living space. During their travels, they came across lost technology that, after having been examined, was found to be able to aid them in their difficult lives. Most found electronic blueprints for infantry equipment and armored vehicles; others found working facilities that could produce the items that they required to get through Gearshift’s rough days and nights. Some, however, happened upon truly ancient machines buried deep within Gearshift’s crust, their metal bodies dented and mangled but otherwise functional. These individuals, believing that they had stumbled across the greatest treasure of them all, set about reactivating these primeval avatars of war. As they worked diligently, the colonists discovered that the machines, called War Engines (and sometimes Titans), contained traces of latent artificial intelligence, and that these computerized systems were the driving force behind the machines themselves. In order to function properly, the machines required a living person to meld with them, with several more crew members also required to operate the War Engine from within. Several combat-based trials were held, with the victor, Kaliah Irongrill, earning the right to be joined with her War Engine of choice. Irongrill selected several others to aid her in controlling her new body. When the War Engines were finally restored to working order, the colonists immediately began worshipping them as the personal allies of the fabled Mechanaughts of Old-Era, a heretical offshoot group of ancient human beings that had strayed from the path laid down by the First Tankers. While the First Tankers had been the first AFV crews and AFV Commandants, the Mechanaughts of Old-Era had given birth to the War Brigadier, the name assigned to one that joins a War Engine in battle. During their cult's creation, many of the colonists ventured into some of the more dangerous northern areas of Gearshift that contained unique, unearthly types of ionizing radiation that, according to all scientific knowledge of the time, should not have existed. Becoming badly mutated, many of the cultists began developing unique powers that could be executed through the reciting of specific verses—verses such as a prayer or religious sermon. These powers came to be collectively known as 'Techna- Prayer', and was vital to the continued growth of the cult. The colonist returned to their fellows and shared with them what they had found. The resulting psychic society that developed gave way to an intense religious belief that had been built around a deity known as Techno-Phase. Techno-Phase, communicating through several visions that depicted a utopian-like era unhindered by the fleshy bodies of mortals, instructed his followers to wage a holy war against Gearshift using the machines that they had found. The entire planet was to be cleansed of all organic matter and replaced with apparatuses of all kinds; the men, women and children of Gearshift were to be turned into the highest form of life, an automaton, whether they wanted to or not. Eager to please their newfound leader, the cultists obeyed. Their sense of logic, understanding and, perhaps most of all, their humanity, had been completely lost in their quest to serve their god. Kaliah, being the first to be transformed into a higher being, became the medium through which Techno-Phase's voice would be heard. Bringing Gearshift to its Knees As the Sandstorm Engagements roared onward between the AFV crews of Gearshift, the colonists, now called the Disciples of Mechcania, set about commandeering more and more War Engines in which to bolster their war machine with. Within twenty years, they had amassed ten of them. Because no superheavy or heavy tanks existed at the time of their rise to power, the Disciples of Mechcania easily became the strongest faction on Gearshift. Their onslaught was unexpected and terrible, with hundreds of MBTs falling to the mighty guns of Kaliah Firstborn (her last name having been changed on account of her being the first to be integrated into one of the first two War Engines revived by the colonists). In a short while, the cult would manage to found the Citadel Foundry, the Disciples of Mechcania's home and production plant. With an additional thirteen BWPs joining their ranks, the Disciples of Mechcania were unstoppable. Feeling that their reign of terror would remain forever unchallenged and that their victory was set in stone, Gearshift was renamed to Overcharge in homage of Kaliah’s tendency to ‘overclock’ (supercharge or overcharge) her unstable yet devastating PlasFusion Gun when dealing with entire groups of tanks and tank destroyers. For sixty years the Disciples of Mechcania ruled supreme on the battlefield, their holy avatars of destruction and scorn ruining all that opposed them. Many of Gearshift's natives were captured and changed into new, immortal machine-based forms while those that resisted were killed outright. The Armored Columns of the Gearshift fought on, but as their losses mounted, they began slipping into hiding. As the great cities and colonies of the land fell one by one, many of Gearshift’s peaceful inhabitants questioned whether or not the Armored Columns of the Wasteland World would ever be able to oust Kaliah and her fanatical companions from Gearshift. Their questions were finally answered when a titanic force hailing from the northern radiation-infested wasteland of Foul Gulch took to the field. Although similar to most other Armored Columns, the tankers of Foul Gulch possessed one weapon that all others did not: the Foulsword superheavy tank. Rare, terrible and armed with a War Engine-killing laser, the Foulsword (a variant of the Relic Shadowsword) became the strongest anti-armor AFV present on Gearshift when it first came face-to-face with the Disciples of Mechcania. Crazed, dying of extreme radiation poisoning and feeling hurt for missing out on a large portion of the Sandstorm Engangements, the Raiders of Foul Gulch (the unofficial name of that region's Armored Column) took their superheavy tanks and initiated an intense conflict with the Disciples of Mechania. In their crazed love for splitting atoms, nuclear weapons were exchanged, resulting in the eco-failure of two of Gearshift’s nine major landmasses. The Foulswords, due to their slow speed and the nature of their main weapon, often laid in wait at key locations where the Disciples were likely going to attack next, only firing their terrible Volcano Cannons when the massive Titans were in view and within range. Ten years they fought hard, with several more War Engines and Foulswords being fielded in that time. As the war grew in intensity, the Armored Columns of Gearshift slowly emerged from hiding in small amounts, offering support to the tankers of Foul Gulch by luring the War Engines of the Disciples out into the open so that the Shadowswords variants could dismember (and destroy) them with well-placed laser fire. Finally tired of waging a slow war with the Disciples' perverted war machines, the insane Karnivorous Kane, leader of the Foul Gulch Armored Column, amassed twenty Foulswords and launched a full-forward tank assault on the Disciples of Mechania’s Citadel Foundry. Realizing that their only production centre was under attack, the Disciples dedicated every single War Engine in their possession to the defense effort. For two years the groups fought, exchanging punishing laser and plasma fire amongst each other. The Disciples of Mechcania, quickly losing ground to the attacking superheavy tanks and nonstop onslaught of Armored Column MBT rushes, resorted to the dangerous, heavy use of Techna-Prayer, which helped turn the tides of the battle in their favor for a time. In a daring act of ultimate unity, every single Armored Columns on the planet came forth to join the fight, their spirits held high at the sight of the Foul Gulch tankers' superheavy vehicles. In the end, the Foundry would fall, with the Disciples of Mechcania’s reign of horror ending as well. Those War Engines that survived fled into Gearshift’s deserts and mountainous regions. The tankers of Foul Gulch, spoiling for a fight, gave chase, with more intense yet small-scale battles breaking out between the Disciple Remnants and the Foul Gulch tankers in several locations across the globe. Those Armored Columns that survived the battle would forever harbor a deep hatred for the Disciples and their disgusting machines, causing many to modify their Tank Creeds to include the required destruction of all bipedal weapons platforms whenever and whereever they were found. When the Sandstorm Engangements ended, the two groups' whereabouts were unknown, with the ultimate outcome of their feud a mystery. Stone, upon loking deeper into Gearshift's history, considered mechs a perversion, and considered the Stormhound and the Relic Warhound War Engines nothing more than the bastard offspring of the AFV. However, he still retains members of the cult aboard Say My Name, as their unique talents are noteworthy. It is widely believed that Holt may have used a number of War Engines he collected to launch a suprise attack on a Techno-Barbarian moon during the Grand Crusades. This battle, known as Operation: 000, does not exist on any of Armored Security military records, leaving its legitimacy in question. Operation: 000 The Cult of Mechcania came into contact with Armored Security after the Sandstorm Engagements were won by the Iron Guardsmen. Holt, his allegiance sworn to the victor, proceeded to destroy any and all that posed a threat to his superior’s rule—an event that would come to be known as the Great Purge. However, the Cult of Mechcania was spared this fate when Holt came to realize that, although deranged, dangerous and completely against those that did not share their fate, the cultists could prove to be a valuable asset if used correctly. Rather than outright destroy them, Holt had one-hundred cultists and four War Engines smuggled aboard Say My Name prior to its departure from Gearshift. The rest of the cultists were carried to a planet of their choosing. When Holt decided to begin the Grand Crusades, the Mechcanian Cultists and their War Engines were selected to participate in Operation: 000, a mission that only Holt and Vice Commander Rocham Steel knew about and planned. Upon the conclusion of'' Operation: 000'', the War Engines were sealed away within an abandoned cargo hold that lay near Say My Name’s reactor core, with the Mechcanian Cultists fully-incorporated into Armored Security. Holt’s reasoning behind these series of bold and questionable decisions remains unclear. Today, the War Engines remain locked away inside Say My Name, their presence unfelt by any in Armored Security save for the fifty or so Mechcanian Cultists that dwell aboard the giant warship. Knowing what would befall them and their beloved demigods should they be discovered, the cultists have remained silent and submissive, eyeing Lord Admiral Stone with suspicion, fear and most of all, hate. 'Religion ' The Cult of Mechcania believes that each and every living being in the universe is one vital part in a boundless machine that they call Techno-Phase (also known as the Lord of Mechcania or the Custodian of Markk). Techno-Phase is both their esteemed genderless god and savior, and is viewed as the one binding force that keeps the universe from splitting apart. Because of this, the Disciples of Mechcania revere machinery as the holiest of holy artifacts, and that science and engineering are concepts and fields of study suited only for Techno-Phase’s most renowned followers. They are literally technophiles, and actively pursue a goal that can only be described as ‘the complete and utter removal of all things biological’. Whether or not this constitutes the complete destruction of all organic life remains to be seen, but it can be safely assumed that the Disciples only wish to morph all organic creatures into an intact and incorruptible machinelike form. When it comes to the upkeep of their mechanical devices, Mechcanian Disciples are unmatched, who go to ludicrous lengths to ensure that their contraptions are kept in a respectable condition. Some of the more ‘devoted’ followers of Techno-Phase have been known to commit ‘accidental suicide’ when they refused food, water and sleep in favor of relentless tinkering and fixing. 'Worship of Techno-Phase' Locating lost pieces of technology—both human and alien—are the Disciples' key method of honoring their deity. Their grandest (and most favorite) way of praising their lord and savior is through the reactivation of the Custodian’s War Engines, the titanic bipedal fighting machines once utilized by a machine-loving empire that ruled Gearshift long before the arrival of Armageddon’s Return. War Engines are prized possessions that the Disciples consider to be the most sanctified of machines in the entire galaxy; each is thought to have been dropped from the heavens themselves. Techna-Prayer The Techna-Prayers uttered by Mechcanian Cultists are actually sound-based commands issued to their biologically-enhanced minds, which activate a series of latent, clairvoyant abilities anchored within the individual’s brain. When engaged, the energies can be focused, which can give way to an explosion of random psychic abilities that can have a number of devastating (or positive) outcomes on the user or on the world around the user. Because these abilities are so unpredictable, most Mechcanian Cultists only use them in situations where death (whether for them or for their machine) is imminent. Other more experienced cultists (especially those that are chosen to permanently inhabitant a War Engine) have considerably more control over their talents, but are still marginally subjected to the wild nature of the powers themselves. Some of the powers gifted to the cultists may bestow them with enhanced reaction times or heal their damaged flesh. Other Prayers gift their machines with faster movement speeds, empowered weaponry, stronger hulls, or more powerful energy sheilds. Usually, these outcomes are random, with some of the effects of using Techna-Prayer being the death of the cultist. Techna-Prayers are limited in that the user's life force is required to power them. A strong will is also required, as the sanity of a priest is constantly under threat when using Techno-Phase's gifts. Techna-Prayers, when used in moderation and when required, can be game-changing elements on any field of battle. Those that practice Techna-Prayer cannot wear armor, as the protective layer interfers with the mind of the user when it is being used to call on the power of Techno-Phase. 'List of Techna-Prayers' Blessing of Techno-Phase: This Techna-Prayer increases the durability of a War Engine or individual, making them slightly harder to kill and tricky to hit. Wrath of the Custodian: Increasing a weapons power, range, edge, or hardness, Wrath of the Custodian is a powerful Techna-Prayer that bolsters the potential-for-destruction of a person or machine. Soul-Split: The Techna-Prayer Soul-Split turns the user into an energy conduit, allowing two machines to share power amongst one another by forming a link between their reactors, bolstering the power of weaponry and defensive shields in exchange for increased instability amongst the affected machine’s reactor core or PlasFusion Gun. The Machine that is gifting its comrade with its own power is weakened, making it easier to kill should it be targeted by its foes. This Techna-Prayer is physically taxing for a War Priest, and may result in the death of said priest should he or she maintain the link for more than a few seconds. Enthrall: Enthrall is a one-time use Techna-Prayer that enables a War Priest to ‘resurrect’ a machine or living organism for roughly thirteen minutes. During this time, the person or machine is under the control of the priest, and can be directed to perform specific tasks. Most War Priests that chose to use this Techna-Prayer do so out of utter desperation, as it is likely to kill the user shortly after its conclusion. The Custodian’s Hand: The Custodian’s Hand is a Techna-Prayer that heals a person or machine of its injuries. The graver the injury, the more life force is required for the Techna-Prayer to function. 'Organization ' The Cult of Mechcania is organized into two distinct groups called Precept Castes. Each Precept Caste specializes in one specific area of the Mechcanian Faith, which are the areas of Learning and Battle. Caste of Learning: The Caste of Learning centers on the location, study and repairing of ancient and lost technologies scattered across Gearshift’s surface as well as throughout space. The Caste of Learning is entirely responsible for the upkeep of every machine within the Mechcanian Cult’s service, and is also tasked with developing new pieces of technology for the Cult to use. The Caste of Learning is also in charge of maintaining the infrastructure of any major city that is under the Cult’s control. Caste of Battle: The Caste of Battle are the war fighters of the Cult; it is composed of War Brigadiers, War Priests and Celebrant Generals. War Brigadiers are the chosen few that are mated to a War Engine, and are usually master users of Techna-Prayer. Celebrant Generals are the war leaders that direct the armies of the Mechcanian Cult. War Priests are rare yet highly vital military personnel that offer support to their brothers and sisters by calling down the power of Techno-Phase, blessing War Engines and the soldiers that worship them with amazing powers and divine gifts. 'The Stormhound' The Relic Warhound is the only War Engine in which the Disciples of Mechcania are able to produce and properly command. Although not as heavily armored as the Relic Baneblade, Shadowsword or Stormlord, the Relic Warhound boasts superior firepower, formidable energy shield technology and superior speed when placed against its shorter and slower counterparts. Today, the Relic Warhound has been upgraded, with it being re-designated as the Stormhound. The Stormhound, although lighter and less armored than an Armored Security Sup-Hev, supports more superheavy weaponry than a standard Sup-Hev usually comes equipped with, and is thus considerably more deadly than a typical superheavy vehicle when it comes to raw offensive power. Most of the Stormhound’s weight comes from its weapons and oversized reactor, the latter of which produces enough energy for a supercharged Disruption Ward, a turbocharged Deflection Aegis and for its twin weapons systems. The Stormhound has the ability to roar and growl, and can emit a high-pitched screech. These noises have no pratical use other than to terrify weak-willed persons that the War Engine may come across. When combined with the careful use of Techna-Prayer (and when fighting in packs of 3 or more), Stormhounds (and their War Brigader masters) can become horrendously dangerous foes if left unchecked, with their thin hull plating and high profile being their only real weaknesses. Stormhounds are even deadlier in that each is linked to one another by way of the Machine Gate. Information Weight: 495 long tons (1,108,000 lb) Width: 12.5M Height: 16M (at rest) Height: 20M (when active) Max Speed (on road): 65 mph Max Speed (off road): 55 mph (subject to change due to the presence of mountains or other natural obstacles) Powerplant: First Generation Packerton’s ‘Salted’ Fusion Locomotive Torso Armor: Medium (comparable to a Mountainborn MBT) Chest Armor: Heavy (comparable to a Wolf Claw Heavy Tank) Head Armor: Light (comparable to an Underkind Transport) Rear Armor: Medium (comparable to a Mountainborn MBT) Sole Armor: Light (comparable to an Underking Transport Reactor Armor: Superheavy (comparable to Maliceborn Superheavy Tank armor) Shielding and Protection: Veracious Disruption Ward/Veracious Deflection Aegis/Active Defense System Main Armament: Type-X8 PlasFusion Gun Secondary Armament: Twin-Linked 50mm Overflayer Assault Railguns (9,000 rounds per minute/4,900 rounds in storage) Crew: One War Brigader EI/Four Support Crew Personnel 'Type-X8 PlasFusion Gun' The PlasFusion Gun is a Mechcanian creation that incorporates the outlandish destructive potential of a plasma cannon and a fusion gun into one entire weapons system. The result is an unbelievably potent heat-based siege weapon that, despite its rather poor range, overshadows the combined power output (and carnage potential) of any weapons systems used by Armored Security, making the PlasFusion Gun the most damaging ‘cannon’ ever created by the denizens of Gearshift. When overcharged, the PlasFusion Gun can wipe out entire columns of Armored Security MBTs (65 long ton tanks) in one shot, although overcharing a PlasFusion Gun is a literal death wish. However, due to its incredible power output, the PlasFusion Gun has several drawbacks that prevent it from being recognized as a viable replacement for any of Armored Security’s superheavy vehicles' armaments. For one, the weapon draws upon an enormous amount of power. For every second that the PlasFusion Gun is fired, thirty seconds must be spent recharging and cooling it. As time passes during a firing, these recharge and cooling periods begin to add up, with inexperienced Stormhound War Brigadiers often finding themselves without a main weapon as a result of their overzealous approach to destroying their god’s enemies with holy flame. Usually, a PlasFusion Gun can be fired for exactly twelve seconds before it self-destructs. Firing it for six seconds will cause heavy damage to the gun itself, increasing its chances of suddenly exploding when fired again. Secondly, the PlasFusion Gun is prone to exploding if heat from its innards is not properly vented in a timely fashion. Although liquid nitrogen Is the primary method used to cool down a PlasFusion Gun (even this takes a great deal of time), expelling the excess heat through the two giant vents on the back of a Stormhound is an additional method that is almost always employed. If a PlasFusion Gun were to go critical and detonate, it could be expected to take several major cities with it. The Ciz'Tikk Overlord WIP Category:Armored Security